Here Beneath the Rain
by barbed-wire-and-roses
Summary: Another one shot in the style of "Bury Me With Roses"


Water pelts a tuneless symphony across our shoulders, falling in sheets from the heavens

Water pelts a tuneless symphony across our shoulders, falling in sheets from the heavens. Even rain sodden, you smile so carelessly, just glad to be home, I suppose. Your hips sway with each step, barely masked by a long brown coat I've never seen you wear, wrapped about your frame. It's a far cry from the loud, red swath you swaddled yourself in when I knew you last, but there is no mistaking how breathtaking you've become.

The rain makes your golden eyes eerie and liquid as you turn to me, and I don't care to know where you learned to smile like that. There are fingers around my wrist, yours, warm and enticing. I feel helpless to pull away, not now, not after so long. Your tongue flicks out, tasting the rain on your lips, and I struggle for breath because you shouldn't be able to ido/i this to me, but you do anyway, and I am falling with the water.

I'm pulled into the darkness, and we're pressed against brick, your rain sodden body all around me. Even here, the rain still falls, spilling mercilessly over us, but you're so warm and solid and finally, finally ireal/i. I cannot find words or thought to complain about the building at my back, the way you bury your face in my chest like you wish to become a part of me. It is unpracticed and needy in ways you don't seem to allow yourself in the eyes of the world. Here, though, you speak the truth, with your body if not with your lips.

You are beautiful, bright as the sun, even amongst a multitude of raindrops, and the shadows here in the alley way. You are unfettered and free. No chains could hope to hold you now, and yet you are ihere/i, willingly held in my arms. I am caught in your gaze, faithless though it may be. I'm bound in ways I'm loathe to believe. You reach for me, fingers grazing the patch that covers my ruined eye. There is no pity there, no sorrow. There is only want that does not care what I've become, just that I am alive. It's entirely unfair that you can tear me to pieces with that look, with soft touches to my cheeks that I never knew you to be capable of. Still, you hold me here without rope or shackles or chains, and whatever you are doing, I pray you do not stop.

Lips tilt up against my own in wordless promises, punctuated only by soft, pleasured sighs, that I can only breathe in. Even dripping wet, your hair is silk between my fingers, soft strings of gold that sink with the weight of the rain.

It is only when you release me, that I dare to look at you truly. Fingers slide down my throat, and though you could rip my breath from me with a clap of your hands, I do not fear the fall of fingertips against my skin. I am not sure when the vest you wear was unbuttoned, but it does nothing to hide the white fabric beneath, clinging to your skin until it reveals every curve of your body. It hugs the automail, gleaming dully through the pale shirt, a dark swath barely concealed.

There is nothing quite like what you are now, stunning and utterly magnificent. Lightning flashes, and you gleam as if on fire for a split second. I ache for your lips again. If I watch you any longer, this will not be containable, and it cannot end so soon.

You whisper at my ear, but the words are lost, silenced in the rain. It does not matter because you allow me this, to kiss you again. Your lips part like petals under my tongue, and you give and take in equal measure, as if you've finally found peace with yourself. We turn and the shadows of the wall behind you now only make you shine more brilliantly.

You arch against me, and the rain hides nothing of your desire. I wonder if you were always this awe inspiring, this tragic, or if it's the time you spent in another place that created the man writhing against me.

Your lips are addictive, and I cannot stop, cannot breathe for the wanting you induce. You shiver under my hands and I can scarcely believe that this is happening after so very, very long.

I cannot resist the way your chin tilts up, begging for kisses along the hollow of your throat. You are burning beneath the cool rain water, and you murmur and moan and every brush of teeth or tongue. Clear liquid drips down your nose and chin, and you gasp for breath.

Your fingers tear at my clothes, and the tiny fraction of control I was able to maintain falters, then sputters completely. You must have noticed, because you are smiling like you can see right through me, and there's no where left to hide. I cannot stop, and I do not know where the buttons on your shirt go. Only, then, there is bare skin, and it tastes like you.

We could be found out here, two lost souls, hiding in the rain and shadows. You do not seem to care, only smirking and asking if I am afraid. It seems that you, at least, are not. Of course you are not. You have nothing left to lose. After all the sins your life has been brimmed with, what is this? It is nothing, nothing save for companionship and… and I at least love you.

I dare not tell you the way I waited, the way I longed after a specter. I cannot voice the words I wish to say because we are only just beginning, and thought I feel as if I've known you forever, it's been so long. You are not the same any longer, and it only makes me care for you more. I think, though, that I do not need to say it, that you see it here in my broken façade.

There is a smile trapped on your lips, fragile, but ireal/i, and you tug me against you, hanging on like I might fade into the fog and rain if you dare let go. You might be pleading for me to stay, though I cannot tell, your words lost in a roll of thunder. I suspect you meant for them to be, saying what weighs on your heart, but hoping I will not catch what's been spoken.

I cannot care. You're kissing me again, hands on mine, guiding them towards your waistline. You leave them there, for me to decipher a meaning plain as daylight. Even as I slip your belt from its fastenings, your palms skim my chest, and there are sparks like alchemy. I cannot see them, but I would swear I feel the energy barely contained at your fingertips, like you might explode at any moment.

I think for a moment, that you intend to slip my clothes off my shoulders, but you leave them, allowing my coat to shield us a little from the downpour. Puddles splash under our feet as you shift, pulling me near.

Your hands are damp, but it does not quell the heat as you pull the rest of my clothes away just enough to suit our purposes. You lean your forehead against my chest, long wet hair tickling my skin, but I only have a second to think on it. You're touching me then, really touching me, in long, slow caresses as if we had all the time in the world.

I want you then, so impossibly much, but you do not give. Instead, you sink towards the ground, mapping the way in nips and open mouthed kisses until you are on your knees. I want to tell you to stop, that I cannot possibly withstand this, that you will accomplish nothing but muddying your knees and pulling the curtain down on us. I cannot find the words, though, and your lips find me. I'm drawn in by the heat of your mouth, the press of your tongue, and that cannot be my voice, reduced to incoherent begging.

Forward and back, your head moves and your grasp at my hips until I am trapped. It's a fantasy that's invaded my dreams a thousand times. I never thought to make it real, and never was it here, in the rain, your knees resting on concrete. My dreams did not do you justice, and now you are here, frantic and hot and dripping in the rain. I'm at a loss, and bury my hands in your hair, closing my eyes to the world, and drinking in the feel of your lips, pattering of water on my skin.

I think that it will surely end here, that I cannot hang on for even a moment longer, but you release me then, with a languid lick of your tongue, and a smirk on your lips. I'm falling, falling, my heart in my stomach, my knees weak and shaky. I can only watch as you shimmy your wet, clinging slacks down your thighs.

So, achingly close, and I ineed/i you now, but there's nothing for it, and I want to scream in frustration. You blink up at me, press your lips to mine, and something small into my hand, and god you'd been iplanning/i for this. It makes my head spin, and my stomach is in knots, and there are no words for how it feels to be wanted back like that.

You are forceful and demanding, teeth worrying my lip, even as you pull at my hands, urging me towards an ending. I want to feel you, taste you, and my hands find your length, drawing hissing breaths from your throat.

You clutch at me, catch me before I can drop, and so I settle for this, dropping scattered kisses across your chest, fingers stroking in broken, longing rhythm. You make low, begging sounds, nothing so coherent as words, and tip your face to the heavens, curling your hands in my coat.

You make a choking sound as I slip further back, iinside/i you now, but your face speaks nothing of pain. Your rock your hips against my hand, small, pleased sounds bubbling off your tongue with each shift.

A second digit, and you scrabble at my back, your hands between my shirt and jacket. Sparks up my spine at contact I never thought I'd be allowed, but you are opening to me, twitching and shivering around my hands, against my chest.

"Please… please." I'm not sure if it is you or me that is pleading, but we are lost in the rain and each other, and your eyes flash, even in the shadows.

Your shirt drops to the ground, falling somewhere beneath our feet, lost to the water and mud. You are beautiful like this, water in rivulets down your chest, and I am powerless to do anything but what you demand.

I think to turn you around, for surely that will be simpler, but you do not budge, your violent, turbulent, perfect lips shifting to something approximating irritation.

"I want to see you." This time, your words are more solid, meant to be heard, and I cannot push them from my mind. I pull my hands from your body, and though you whimper at the loss, you shift to help my slide your slacks down your legs.

Then there is nothing save for you and the rain, and my hands on your body. You are frigid and burning, arms about my shoulders, knees pressed to my hips. You kiss like that alone is enough to find release, and I cannot find my footing, coherence slipping in the wake of your lips.

You are forceful even as you surrender yourself, as sure in this as everything else. Your hands thread through my hair, and you curse against my lips as we are joined. I think to wrap my coat around you and shield you from the rain, but you shrug it away, having none of it.

You rock your hips, and there is nothing but the rain and the shadows and the two of us moving together. You are rain splattered and cursing again, but I hardly have the time or the ability to notice. I'm losing my grip, even as I slide my hand down your belly, shifting so that the wall is helping to hold you up.

"More. God, more." The rain is not enough to cool us, and we're burning a little more with every thrust. Your lips part in hitched, broken moans. Even your teeth at my throat do not silence the sound, your mouth quivering even as you nip and bite and suck. I cannot speak, cannot breathe for the feel of this.

Your body draws tight, like wires and bow strings, and words never hit the way they do now with you saying my name. I cannot hang on any longer. You're burning through me, and sparks dance behind my eyes as they slip shut.

It's over, leaving us panting for breath, shivering in the rain, and it doesn't matter because it is you, and we have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time.

I hold you close, wrapping my coat around you. You reach my nose, now, and tilt your chin up a bit for a kiss. It's soft and languid, unassuming after all that has happened. Still, I think I could drown in this. It is a perfect, heart wrenching disaster, but it is ours and well worth the wait.


End file.
